


That Darn Chat

by TigerWolfDemon



Series: Their Miraculous Lives [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Family, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/pseuds/TigerWolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think with four people, a baby would be easy....its not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Darn Chat

That darn Chat

Marinette sighed, skimming threw an old fashion magazine. *I don’t get doctors…I made my appointment, I showed up and I still have to wait.* 

“Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?” A nurse called waking Marinette from her thoughts.  
“Coming” She replied, setting the magazine down.

The nurse took her vitals, then opened her laptop, “So what brings you in today?”

“I’ve been throwing up a lot lately and just more tired than normal. I figure it’s just a stomach bug but I wanted to make sure.” Marinette replied.

“Alright, when was your last period?” The nurse asked, barely looking away from the computer.  
Mari blinked thinking back when her throat went dry. It had been over two months since her last period. In fact she should be on it right now. Realization started to hit her, just as her tact and decorum flew out the window. “I think I’m pregnant” She blurted. 

“It’s been a while then” the nurse said flatly, although a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.  
“2 months and 2 weeks” Marinette replied doing her best to not to flip shit. “Alright, you’re going to be in the 3rd door on the left. The doctor will be there in a bit.” The nurse said, giving her a reassuring smile. Marinette nodded and went to the room. 

*Nino just got back from being on tour, so it couldn’t be him…which means…that if I am pregnant.* “it would be Adrien’s…” Marinette sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“How apropos” Tikki giggled. 

“Let me guess Chats and Ladybugs hook up often…” Marinette groaned. “It’s common.” Tikki smiled, then quickly darted into her purse when she heard a knock at the door.  
“Good morning Mrs. Dupain-Cheng” the doctor smiled as he sat down on his chair, “what brings you here today?”

“I…I think I’m pregnant” She stuttered, still trying to figure out how she felt.

“Alright, have you taken a pregnancy test?” The doctor asked.

“No, I just came to that conclusion when the nurse asked me when my last period was.” Marinette replied.

“Well, let’s do a blood test and see” the doctor smiled. 

Marinette stared at the paper, well mostly the word positive. *I’m pregnant…* “Tikki, what am I going to do? What if they don’t want kids and they leave me. No! What if Nino gets jealous that’s it’s Adrien’s baby and not his. What if Alya thinks I’m taking Adrien from her? If we all get divorced, will we still be friends? I’ll have to move in with my parents. I’ll be a single mom. My baby will never know the parents it could have” Marinette rambled, tears leaked from her eyes. 

“Oh Marinette” Tikki sighed placing a paw on her cheek, “everything will be f-” “Ladybug! How am I going to be ladybug when I’m pregnant? What if I get hurt. What if I hurt the baby! Oh god I-”

“MARINETTE!” Tikki yelled finally getting the ravenette’s attention. “Hawkmoth has been defeated. We don’t have to purify anything. Chat and Papillion should be able to handled the petty crime without you for a little while. Adrien, Nino and Alya love you. They have all said they wanted kids. This is probably a bit earlier than you all would want but I promise its nothing you won’t be able to handle. Besides if you need help you have plagg, nooroo and I.”  
“Thanks Tikki” Marinette smiled kissing her kwami’s spotted head.  
“You’re welcome” Tikki giggled.

By the time dinner came around, Marinette had lost most of her confidence. However her plan was already set up so there was no backing down. “Hey can one of you check the oven, I have something in there.” She asked, keeping her eyes on the plate she was washing.  


“I got it bugaboo.” Adrien smiled, he opened the oven and blinked, “Mari, there’s only a bun in the oven.” His eyes grew wide, he grabbed the bun, walking over to Alya, “bunnyfly, there’s a bun in the oven.” Alya looked at him quizzically. “Bugaboo has a bun in the oven” He repeated. Alya slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes suddenly bugged just like Adrien’s.  


“Nino! Get in here!” Alya yelled, standing next to Adrien.  


“Coming” Nino stepped on the cigarette butt then walked inside to see the oddest looks on his spouses faces, “what the hell is wrong with you two?” 

“Mari has a bun in the oven” Alya said. 

“A bun? Wouldn’t one bun in the oven burn?” Nino asked. 

“Not that kind of bun Nino.” Adrien sighed. 

“There are other kinds of buns?” Nino asked. 

“Bugaboo has a bun in the oven” Adrien said gesturing the bread at Marinette. 

“That’s a roll.” Nino stated pointing at the bread. 

“I’m pregnant Nino” Marinette said, realizing they’d be there all night otherwise. 

“Holy shit! What crap are you two going on about bread for? This is so much better!” He smiled bear hugging Marinette, while Adrien and Alya faced palmed. 

“We’ll explain it to him later” Alya sighed, before her and Adrien joined the hug. 

“I’m gonna be a Daddy!” Adrien and Nino cheered then blinked. 

“We need names, cause this kid is already gonna be confused.” Alya smirked. 

“What’s the opposite of small mama” Nino grinned. 

“Big Pa- Go to hell Nino” Alya groaned. 

“So Nino is Papa, I’ll be Daddy!” Adrien said then he got a mischievous look, “I get to make dad jokes!” 

“You already make dad jokes….” Marinette groaned. 

“But now I’m a Dad!” Adrien grinned cheekily. 

“Dear lord why….so Alya is alright if I’m Mommy?” Marinette asked. 

“Of course bugaboo”, Alya smiled, “I’ll be Mama.” 

“I’m going to love you so much kitten” Adrien said, after getting on his knees to be closer to her belly, “I can’t wait to see you.” 

“We are not calling them kittens” Nino groaned, “just cause you’re a big tom chat doesn’t mean the kids will be.” 

Marinette smiled as her wife and husbands gushed over their newfound parenthood. She couldn’t help but smile as tears ran down her face. 

“Mon chou what’s wrong” Nino asked cupping her cheek as Adrien and Alya moved closer. 

“I…I was so afraid you guys would leave me” Marinette sobbed. 

“Mari, we would never leave you, especially not for something as wonderful as this. ” Alya said giving her wife a soft kiss before bending down tk her stomach, “Hi baby, I’m your Mama” 

“My turn next! I wanna talk to the kitten!” Adrien said, getting on his knees to be closer to her stomach.  
“You already got a turn! It's my turn next!” Nino pouted, his head on Adrien’s shoulder.

Marinette smiled as her spouses began talking to her stomach, she couldn’t help the small happy tears, and she knew that whatever wild mess this kid would get into they’d have four people who would love them regardless.


End file.
